Thys Tyme
by Kait1991
Summary: Kurama's human family is normal, right? wrong, his half brother is a wizard studdying at Hogwarts! unfortunatly, he can't go there. instead he goes to smeltings. there the unthinkable happens! Harry potter crossover given to kitten1011
1. The begining

Kait- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter; that would be some very rich people.

**EDITED CHAPTER**

See next ch. For 2nd disclaimer, important.

-

Kurama smiled as he looked out the window of the plane he was riding in. he looked back, amused, at the happenings of the last couple of days.

-Flashback-

"Shiori! Shiori!" yelled a tall Japanese man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Kazuya-san?" and a small woman with black hair and jade green eyes. He was sitting next to a 16-year-old boy with shoulder length red hair and identical green eyes (Kurama!).

The man ran into the kitchen, obviously overjoyed with something. "I've been asked to take a teaching position in Suichi-kun's school in England!" he shouted, very proud of this.

"That's great dad!" a 14-year-old boy with black hair and steel-blue eyes said. He was sitting on the floor playing checkers with himself.

"If I except this position, we will have to move to England for the duration of my employment. Unfortunately, Shuichi-san will not be able to attend the school. I can get him into a neighboring school as an exchange student, though." Kazuya said, a sad glint in his eyes.

"If you think that is going to get me not want you to have the new job, Kazuya-sama, you are very mistaken, I get to go to England to study! How cool is that?" the red head boy, Shuichi, laughed.

"I'm good with that! When do we have to be there?" Shiori asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Um… three days?" Kazuya said, a wry smile on his face.

"Well then, we'd better get packing then, shouldn't we?" she said, and began to assign rooms to be packed.

-End flashback-

"Attention passengers!" a cheery voice said over the intercom, "We will be landing soon, please put all trays and seats in the upright position, and we are about to land! Thank you!"

"They are _way_ to cheerful for just having done a 19 hour flight!" Kurama grumbled, putting his chair upright.

-Later-

A man with a purple face that was very obese stood waiting for some kid his son's school dumped him with for the rest of the summer. He grumbled when it was announced that the plane had landed.

"This 'Shoue-ichy' kid better be on time and on this plane!" he mumbled to himself. A boy with shoulder length red hair dresses in black slacks and a white polo shirt walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you by any chance a Mr. Vernon Dursley?" he asked in a mellow voice.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"I am Shuichi Minamino," he smiled back cheerfully.

"Well, then boy, we don't have all day! Get your luggage and follow me!" he snapped, Kurama looked at him puzzled, but followed him after grabbing his suitcase.

The rode to the Dursley's home in silence, when they got to the home Kurama quickly grabbed his suitcase and followed Dursley-san.

"Potter! Get down here!"

-

Harry was sitting at his desk writing a letter when uncle Vernon shouted for his presence.

"Coming!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs, the exchange student was going to be staying in his room on the cot that the Dursleys had grudgingly rented.

He saw an Asian boy with long red hair standing next to his uncle. He was about Harry's height, had green eyes and was dressed in slacks and a polo shirt.

"This is going to be your room mate for the next week and a half. Now go!" uncle Vernon shouted (form now on I'll be calling him uncle Vernon)

"C'mon!" Harry beckoned for the boy, who hastily ran after him, still lugging his suitcase. When they got into Harry's room the boy set his suitcase on the floor.

He bowed to Harry and said "Thank you for allowing me to stay in you room."

"Um… you welcome?" Harry said, taken back by the foreign gesture.

"Is he always like that?" He asked, "oh, and by the way, I'm Shuichi Minamino, you can call me Kurama."

"Harry Potter, and yes, he is always like that. If you think he's bad, wait 'til you meet Dudley."

"Is he that fat boy who glared at me when I came in to the house?"

"That would be Dudley. Are you hungry? I got some cake and candy in here. Don't expect anything worthwhile from the Dursleys; only Dudley gets any food worth eating." Harry silently noted that he felt sorry for the boy; he had to go to go to Dudley's school.

"I am a little bit hungry, but you don't need to give me any of you stash; I brought my own!" he opened the top zipper of his suitcase and took out a large bag of food, most of which Harry couldn't identify. "Want some? I've got rice cakes, candied grasshoppers, candied fruit and a few other things!"

"Uh, lets trade some of it, so you try my kind of sweets, and I yours!" the two teens proceeded to trade the candies.

-The rest of Kurama's family-

"Shiori, there is something I didn't tell you about Suichi-kun's school, it's a magic a school. That's why Shuichi-san couldn't come, he doesn't have magic." Kazuya told his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I mean, when Suichi-kun started school?" Shiori asked him.

"Because I wanted to protect you, there is a war going on in the wizarding world, one where muggles, non-magic people, are at danger! Do you understand? I was trying to make it so neither of you got hurt." Kazuya sighed.

"What's the school called? And where will I be staying?" Shiori asked quietly.

"The school is called Hogwarts, I went there when I was a boy. You will be staying in a house I purchased in Hogsmeade village, outside of the school grounds."

"Okay, will Shuichi be able to visit?"

"Yes, he will." Kazuya smiled, "But you can't tell him about this until he's 18, it's the law." Shiori nodded.

-One and a half weeks later at the Dursleys-

All of the residents of number 4 privet drive were stacked into the car. They dropped Harry off at Kingscross station then took Kurama and Dudley to the Smelting's station. The two boys got on the train; Dudley waving halfheartedly at his parents, and waited for it to go. It left at noon, packed with boys, most of whom where very rich. Dudley hooked up with his friends and they took a compartment leaving Kurama alone in the compartment he had taken earlier.

"Thank Kami-sama they're gone" he said to himself in Japanese.

-Hogwarts Express-

Harry and Ron got a lot o food off the trolley when it came by, much to Hermione's disgust.

"If you pig out like that you're going to get fat!" Hermione told them.

They where about to tell her they didn't care when they heard sudden commotion outside of their compartment. They opened the door to see Crabbe and Goyol throttling a gryffindor fourth year.

"Leave his alone!" Harry shouted, and much to his surprise the two dropped the boy. It was the Asian boy, Suichi Hatanaka.

"Why, Potter?" asked Malfoy in a venomous voice, "He started this fight!"

"You will not insult my family's honor!" the boy spat at Malfoy.

"Oh, but your family would need honor to insult, mudblood!" Malfoy sneered.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Harry repeated, he, Ron and Hermione drew their wands.

"Get over here, Hatanaka." Ron ordered, the boy grudgingly listened, Drawing his own wand. A sudden shout from behind Malfoy, and the three dropped, to reveal Ginny, and a couple of other fifth year Gryffindor girls.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as Harry, Ron and Hatanaka stuffed them into an empty compartment.

"Any time!" one of the girls said, they waved and walked away.

"Thanks," Suichi Hatanaka said, bowing, then walking back after the girls.

"He reminds me of the kid that stayed with the Dursleys, the one that goes to Smeltings!" Harry said as they entered their compartment.

"Really?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded.

-Smeltings-

Kurama fell onto a hard school dorm bed, fortunately for him he and Dudley didn't share a room, instead he was stuck with all of the boys in the grade ahead, but that didn't bother him. He had been here a week, and had already achieved the title of 'nerd'. He sighed; he could hear that everyone else in the room was asleep.

He got out of bed and walked around, he heard a whisper of cloth on cloth and chose to follow it. Soon he saw that he was stalking a group of people dressed in black bathrobe like things. Silently he cursed Koenma for making him give him all of his seeds but on rose seed.

"Why burn this school down, it's a muggle school!" whispered one of them.

'Muggle?' Kurama silently asked himself.

"Because, the dark lord ordered it, if you wish to complain, wait until we get back!" hissed the one in the front.

"Not on my life!" the first one whispered. They started to move again, catching Kurama off guard. He lost his balance and stumbled out of his hiding place. Before he got back up he was surrounded.

"Stupefy!" one of them hissed angrily. Kurama collapsed into unconsciousness.

"What do we do with him?" one of them asked.

"Bring him to the dark lord, I feel a power in him, stronger than that that we have," said the tallest of them the rest of the group nodded.

One of the group picked him up, and the rest turned around and said one word: "Frehar! Can't remember the fire spell, so that's what it is now!. The group then disprated, bringing an unconscious Kurama with them.

-

Harry sat in the great hall, it was breakfast and the owl post had just entered the hall. The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of him, he looked at the cover with shock.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked taking the paper from him. "Oh my god! **'Dark Mark over burned muggle school-one missing'** listen!

'the muggle school, Smeltings was burned to the ground late last night, frightening both muggle and wizards alike, for above the school was the dark mark, you-know-who's own way of stating murder! the missing boy, recent exchange student Shuichi Minamino of Japan, was last seen in his dorm room by the warden. He is presumed dead but the will continue to search for his body. Rita Skeeter- Daily Prophet writes."

"That horrible!" Ginny said form beside Hermione.

"That's the name of the kid who was staying with the Dursleys!" Harry said.

Suddenly they saw the new DADA teacher, Professor Hatanaka, walk over to an entranced Suichi Asuki. He grabbed his son and led him to Professor Dumbledore.

"…I request one weeks leave of absence, to bury my son." Was all that the trio heard of the short conversation.

"His son? But the kid's last name is Minamino, not Hatanaka! And Suichi is alive and kicking!" Ron stated flabbergasted.

"Kurama-"

"Who's Kurama?"

"Minamino! He said that his stepfather got a job at his half brother's school, it is possible that he is his step-son." Harry said to his friends.

"Well, I hope that they find him alive, either way," Hermione sighed, poking her breakfast with her fork.

-Riddle Mansion-

"What is it that you feel is important enough to bring to my attention?" asked a snakelike voice from an equally snakelike man.

"This boy, "The death eaters behind him lifted Kurama's still unconscious form, "has a power that is strong enough that I can feel it, its not only a power, its magic, my lord, dark magic!"

"Wipe his mind, we will harness his power and make him one of my followers, teach him to use his magic, and have him report here in one years time. Oh, and cut and dye his hair, he's too noticeable with it in its current state." He hissed to the death eaters.

"Yes, my lord." The trio backed away, dragging Kurama.

"Oh, and tell him his name is Eric Riddle," order the snake man as his followers disappeared into the shadows.

-

I'm ending this chapter here, please review, and incase your wondering I am not gong to stop writing my other story, Breaking the loop, its on hold right now, until I regain my inspiration. Hope you liked this! Kait.


	2. How he got there

Kait: I still don't own them…

Thank you, to what2callmyself! And my two anonymous reviewers: Quackabbott and Odd-I-See.

**IMPORTANT!** It was brought to my attention via a reviewer that I forgot to give due credit to the person, whether they know it or not, TheLadyG's fic, 'Motherly Love' gave me my way to Hogwarts. Thank you if you're reading this.

-

-One year later-

A boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes stood in black robes; there was no insignia on them. He was around 17 years old.

A man in front of him- he had long silver hair and cruel blue eyes- bowed down before a man who looked like a snake hybrid.

"Malfoy," he hissed, "Is this Eric Riddle?"

"Yes my lord," He stammered.

"Good. You are dismissed, tell one of the recruits to get in here." He ordered, Malfoy ran out of the room, a teenager entered the room; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Larsen, good, Riddle come forward! Engage in a duel, fight with both magic and anything else you come up with! The winner will go to Hogwarts as an infiltrator. Begin!"

The pair threw curses and jinxes at each other, occasionally hitting the other person. Suddenly Riddle charged at Larson and kneed him in the stomach, taking his wand and throwing it across the room. He lifted his wand to give the final curse, when the hybrid shouted, "Stop!" Riddle glared at Larson and retreated to the other side of the room again.

"Riddle, get your things you are going tomorrow. Don't bother returning if you fail." He hissed. Riddle bowed and turned sharply, leaving as silently as he entered. The hybrid turned on Larson, "You have failed me, _crucio!_"

-Hogwarts Express-

Harry sat in his empty compartment waiting for Hermione and Ron to get back from checking in up in the prefect car. He was drumming his hand along the windowsill when the door opened and a head popped in.

"Do you mind if I sit in here, it full everywhere else is full. (That's a much use line…)" he asked, a bit of his black hair fell into his eyes.

"Uh… sure," Harry said.

"I'm Eric." He said, now that he was in the compartment Harry could see that he was his height, had black hair that was cut in the current fashion in the wizarding world, jade green eyes, and was dressed in entirely black robes.

"Harry," he introduced himself.

They sat in silence for a while, until Ron and Hermione opened the compartment door to see them, sitting in opposite corners, staring at the wall in front of them.

"Hey Harry, whose this?" asked Hermione as she sat next to him.

"Eric, this is Hermione and Ron, guys, Eric," Harry said.

"Hello Eric, um… if you don't mind me asking this, what year are you in? I've never seen you before, and your too old to be a first year." Hermione stated.

"I'm a seventh year, I'm transferring from a privately run school in Ireland," Eric told her, a soft smile at the end.

"That's cool, we're in seventh, too. Gryffindor." Hermione smiled back.

Malfoy chose that moment to enter the compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear old friend, Riddle. How nice of you to join us, but your with the wrong kind," Malfoy paused, Eric had a calm look on his face, "They're all Mudbloods and muggle lovers! Riddle, lets go! You don't want to hang out with them!" Malfoy grabbed Eric's arm to drag him from the compartment when Eric grabbed it and set it behind Malfoy's back in a single fluid motion.

"You getting in my way," he hissed into Malfoy's ear, and then he shoved him into Crabbe and Goyle. "Get out of here, now."

The three stumbled from the compartment, leaving Harry and Ron gawking at Eric.

Eric turned around with a bright grin on his face, "Now, wear where we?"

"That," Ron said, Harry joining in, "Was amazing!"

"It was? That guy just drives me nuts," Eric said, with a lop-sided grin.

"What you say to him? He seemed to be out in a hurry after that."

"I told him that if he didn't leave, I'd break both his arms, then curse him to sing random 50's muggle songs when ever he talks." Eric lied, his eye twinkling.

"You need to teach me that curse!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked at here watch, "Guy's we'll be at Hogwarts soon, we should change."

"Dumbledore told me to wear this until I get sorted, them I get to wear my house colors." Eric said sheepishly.

"Try to get into Gryffindor, Slytherin's are all like Malfoy." Harry said.

"I'll wait in the hall, nock when you're done," Hermione said.

"I'm going too." Eric said, following her out.

"Is it just me or did Malfoy call him Riddle?" Ron whispered after the door closed.

"He did, but it could just be a coincidence." Harry buttoned up his shirt, "I've met tons of muggles with the last name of 'Potter' but none are related to me."

"Yeah, that probably what it is, but if he goes to Slytherin, we'll now other wise." Ron said pulling his tie one over his head. "Done?"

"Yeah," they traded places with Hermione, who changed rather quickly.

"This is going to be a fun year!" Hermione said grinning as they got off the train. Hagrid was gathering the first years when he saw the trio.

"Hey guys! Whose yer friend?" He asked.

"Hagrid, this is Eric. He's transferring here from some private school," Harry said.

"Ah, so you're Eric Riddle, c'mon boy, you're wit' me!" Hagrid led Eric and the first years towards the lake, Eric turned and waved at the Trio before he got in a boat with a bunch of first years.

-

Ending here, I'm taking advantage of my 2-hour delay, so feel happy I chose to write this instead of sleeping. i was asked why shose teh last name of 'Riddle'. i chose it to be sort of a mark to death eater that Voldemort has taken speical interest in him. you'll here about it in moer detail later. Once again Due credit for the beginning storyline-bit is to TheLadyG's 'Motherly Love', which if I might add is a very good fic. Kait1991


	3. The Sorting

Kait: same disclaimers as before, last time I'll be mentioning this bit of info, hope you paid attention earlier if you have plans to sue me.

Lots of thanks from all my reviewers!

-

Eric stood at the back of the group of first years. They had looks of mixed awe and terror, which amused him slightly.

Mcgonagall greeted them, "First years, come along, Riddle, stay here, someone will fetch you when we need you." She turned and led the first years into the great hall.

-Gryffindor table-

Suichi sat in the middle of the table, he would have a perfect view of the sorting, and he cool see his father, the only Defense teacher to ever last more than a year. Professor Hatanaka smiled at his son.

The sorting was relatively short, only about 35 kids this year, 8 went to Gryffindor.

"Before our feast begins, I have a special announcement, a young man will be joining us for his Seventh year. I'd like to introduce, Eric Riddle." The entire student body turned to see the grand door open to reveal an average height Asian boy with black hair and green eyes.

'Shuichi?' was the first thought that ran along Suichi's mind, 'No, can't be him, he's dead. Okay Suichi, get over yourself, he's not you brother, he just looks like him.'

A similar thought went through Professor Hatanaka's mind when he saw Eric Riddle, by the time he banished the thought Riddle was already wearing the sorting hat. He sat on the stool, tapping his left foot in a quick rhythm.

-With the hat-

'_well, look at what we have here, don't much memory, now, do we?'_

'**I was on the bad end of a memory charm in my sixth year, will you please sort me into anything but Slytherin?**'

'_Why not Slytherin, it suits the memories you have, and your personality, the next best is Gryffindor, but I don't think you'd fit in there…'_

'**Gryffindor sounds good, can I be there?'**

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, leaving a clearly shock Slytherin table gawking.

-Next the Trio-

"Scootch over Neville, we met him on the train, he's really nice," Hermione said, motioning for Eric to sit by them. She moved towards Neville, the spot Eric sat in was next to Suichi Hatanaka.

"Eric, what all'd the hat say? You where up there for a while." Harry asked as the food appeared in front of them.

"It was interested in my memory, or to be more specific, my-lack-there-of." Eric said, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron.

"I was on the bad end of a memory charm in my sixth year," Eric told him.

"Wow, but you still know all the stuff you need for the year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, its easy to learn stuff like that, what I miss is anything on my family, and after the charm incident I lost all of my friends because I was frantically studying to stay at the level, while relearning everything from first year up. It was interesting, I give it that." Eric answered her, with a soft smile that earned him a confused glance from the boy beside him.

"You look like my brother." He blurted then turned away.

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"My older brother, he'd be your age if he was alive. He had the same smile as you, and the same green eyes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you where him." He told Eric quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and that I look like him, " Eric told the boy empathetically.

"Is ok, you can't do anything about that. Your name is Eric right?"

"Yep! Eric Riddle," He grinned at the boy, be fore joining Ron in an argument about the best quidditch team.

"The Cannons will never make the cup, now the Wasps, there's a team with potential!" Eric told him, receiving a sour look.

"The Canons with eventually make it to the cup, and when they do, I hope they win!" Ron argued back.

"Will you two shut up?" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison.

Ron and Eric's heads snapped at the pair, gawking something terrible.

There was friendly talk the rest of the feast. Ron, Hermione and the rest of the prefects guided the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Eric walked together near the end of the group, talked about various things all the way to the tower.

"I'm going to write to my friend, I'll see you later!" Eric told Harry, heading up to the dorm. There he sat on his bed, writing a letter.

_Dear Sir,_

_I have been sorted to Gryffindor, all goes according to plan; I'll keep you posted on my progress._

_Signed Eric Riddle._

Eric pulled a small owl from inside of his trunk; it resembled a very small barn owl. He tied the message to the owl's leg whispering, "Take it to him," and throwing it out the window to deliver the note.

-

Ending it here, sorry its short butfeel lucky people, two chapters in one day. This isn't going to happen often. I will update this weekend for sure, if not sooner, so stay ready, I write only in my free time, which with my most important project of the year due in less than three weeks, is very little. Expect buku updates in March, I will have my project in and graded, there for, out of mind, so ciao! Kait1991


	4. Defence Class

Kait: Typing in my free time, feel happy, I am using my time to keep you that way. Still don't own jack, the plot slows down significantly here, like, maybe a day a chapter.

THANKS! To all my wonderful and loved reviewers! Another chapter for you!

-

When Harry came up for bed he saw Eric asleep with _Standard Book of Spells grade 7_ resting open in front of him. He gave the sleeping form a smile.

'He does look a lot like Kurama, Suichi was right.' Harry thought as he pulled a blanket over Eric.

Suddenly Eric started talking, softly at first then louder.

-Eric's dream-

Eric stood inside of a huge stadium, there where hundreds of weird looking people cheering. He looked up and saw a short boy with gravity defying spikes and a white start burst fighting someone with a sharp looking Sword. Suddenly everything changed, he was sitting next to the short boy, this time they where in a tree over looking a park somewhere.

"Who are you?" Eric asked.

"I should ask you that one, Fox." He sneered.

"Huh? I'm not a fox, if you haven't noticed." 'I hope he hasn't seen me in my animigus form…' he stated (first part aloud second in his head), holding his arms out in evidence.

"I'm Hiei, and your Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino. Remember yet?" Hiei said, flicking Eric forehead.

"Um…no." Eric was really in the dark with this one, 'what he call me Shuichi? That's that kids name from dinner.'

"Well then, wake up." Hiei disappeared.

-End dream-

"Wait!" Eric sat bolt upright his arm outstretched to grab something.

"Eric! It was a dream!" Harry shouted as he dodged Eric's arm.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know you where there." Eric grinned sheepishly.

"'Tis okay, you where sleeping."

"Are you sure I was sleeping, that seemed very real to me," Eric asked.

"Yah, your eyes where closed, you breath even, and you where even sleep taking." Harry said, as proof of his sleeping.

"It was weird, that's all I can say." Eric shook his head.

"Lets get some sleep, when you wake up, try to avoid screaming, it makes people grumpy." Harry joked, "G'nigh'."

"Night." Eric climbed under his covers, staring at the ceiling.

-Morning-

When Harry woke up Eric was gone, and so was his bag. He groggily got up and dressed, dragging his feet all the way to the Great Hall.

In the great Hall he saw Eric, reading. Across from him Hermione took part in the activity, too.

"Hey guys, why are you reading? It's too early for thinking." Harry said, dropping down next to Hermione.

"Because it's good to read, helps you to retain knowledge." Eric said, not looking up.

"Yeah, you should read that new defense book, we have double DADA with Hatanaka this morning, then we have Care for Magical Creatures with Slytherin, again, then Herboligy." Hermione sighed.

"You already have the schedule memorized? It's a good thing we're both going for Auror; it means I don't have to memorize the schedule immediately. Eric, what are you going for?" Harry asked.

"Auror, too. It had the most interesting course schedule; everything else was just plain boring." Eric said making a face.

"He has a point." Ron appeared beside Eric at the table.

"Thanks. Auror, too I'd take it?"

"Yep, we all went for the same thing on purpose." Ron told him, all of his previous dislike gone.

The Owls chose that moment to come in. A Barn owl gave Hermione the Daily Prophet, and surprisingly, a horny owl dropped something in front of Eric.

It was a package. He opened it up and found 10 galleons, and a note that said '_Fox-_ _Buy a pet next chance not an owl get a cat or something. –Hiei.'_

"Oh my god, it wasn't a dream!" Eric dropped the note on the table.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Last night, I dreamt I met this guy call Hiei, he called me something the begins with a K, can't remember, anyway, he kept quizzing me about me, then he did something and I woke up. Now I have a letter from him saying I need to buy a pet! Do you know how creepy that is?" Eric confided in his new friends.

"Very. Keep the money, it tends to not be cursed, but spend as soon as you can." Hermione advised. Eric nodded as they went to Defense class.

-In class-

Professor Hatanaka was reclining in his chair waiting for is first class, Gryffindor seventh years. They arrived in flocks, within five minutes the entire class was present. He stood a smiled at them, he recognized all of them except one, sitting at Harry Potter's table, it was the new boy, Eric Riddle.

"Welcome back class, for those of you who don't remember, I am Professor Hatanaka. This year we will be studying both physical and magic defense, because wands are only useful at a distance, if your get up close in a fight, you'll need to be able to defend yourself. You will take turns skirmishing me today; I want to see where each of you are physically. Riddle, you first."

Eric gracefully walked to the front of the class. He stood in a slightly crouched position, his hands displayed in front of him and a knowledgeable look entered his green eyes.

Hatanaka took a similar position, and the fight began. Hatanaka swung at Eric's torso, but his fist went through air when Eric dropped and tripped him in a fluid motion. Hatanaka somersaulted to his feet and the fight began again. Eric parried all of his attacks, which made Hatanaka angry, so he attacked harder and faster. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach; he looked down to see the Eric had planted his knee there. Looking up quickly he saw Eric's fist catch his shoulder, knocking him away.

"I give!" Hatanaka shouted, trying to get to his feet. He looked at the class, their eyes where wide with shock. When he glanced over to Eric he saw that he was looking at his hand.

"Class Dismissed." Hatanaka said, "Riddle stay behind."

The class left, Harry, Hermione and Ron lagged before they where shooed by Hatanaka.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" breathed Hatanaka.

"Honestly, my knowledge of martial arts is like nil, so I have no idea, it was like my body new something I didn't, it scared me." Eric told his professor truthfully.

"I was hoping you had had some formal teaching so you could assist me with your fellows, but-"

"I can still help, it was fun when I fought you, it thrilled me to be doing that, so much more invigorating that a simple magic fight, and I need to depend upon my body's abilities, not my knowledge of spells to win. I can help you demonstrate stuff!" Eric told him, a cheerful smile on his face.

"SO, your abilities scared you, but it made you happy to be fighting? You, Riddle, have some problems, you should never enjoy a fight." Hatanaka told the teen sternly.

"It wasn't the fighting that made me happy, it was the adrenaline it gave me." Eric said, "Can I go? My friends will be waiting for me and I don't want to make them late!"

"Dismissed, but Eric, you should work on you fighting skills, you're pretty good at it." Hatanaka waved the teen away. When the boy disappeared out of the door he mumbled "Strange kid." Before walking to his office.

-

I'm ending here hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers as of 8:48 on Friday 4 of February 2004 my lovely reviewers are:

Kuramalover21, MistressKC, Bomb-o-maniac, Quackabbott, cutegal, shadowyoukokitsune, what2callmyself, and oddisee. Thanks; it means a lot to me all that you said, from pointers to telling me what I forgot to mention! Thanks! Kait


	5. In Japan

Wow, I haven't updated in like two weeks, I'm slacking… well, I have an excuse! It was a freak oven accident! It came out of nowhere! I have no feeling in my left arm! But I am updating for you anyway! Feel happy!

-

-Koenma's Palace-

"Hiei, give it up, we're not going to find him. It's been a year." A boy with slicked back brown-black hair whined to a short boy with gravity deifying black hair.

"Hn. Detective, he's somewhere, he's just being blocked by something," He told him, jumping into a tree.

"What ever, if your going to try again I'll stay here and make sure you don't fall out of the tree or something. If I fall asleep, wake me up before you leave." He lay down on a bench below the tree.

"Whatever." Hiei pulled off his headband. He closed his two red eyes, and opened his lavender jagan.

-Through the Jagan-

The fog was lifting, to show a sleeping boy with black hair.

'Kurama!' Hiei said in his mind, trying to look at the surroundings. He saw a book, it was huge, it was called something in a ningen language he didn't speak.

A second boy, European, poked his arm curiously, but when Kurama only rolled over he gave up.

Hiei pushed himself into Kurama's conscience (I don't know the abilities of the Jagan, but it can enter dreams now!). they where in the park, the same park the detective was in, but there was no detective.

"Who are you?" the black hair Kurama asked.

"I should ask you that one, Fox." Hiei sneered.

"Huh? I'm not a fox, if you haven't noticed." Kurama said showing his arms in evidence.

"I'm Hiei, and you're Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino. Remember yet?" Hiei said, flicking Kurama's forehead.

"Um…no." Kurama was obviously confused.

"Well then, wake up." Hiei said, disgusted that he didn't know who he was.

-Back to the park-

Hiei's eyes flew open and he covered his Jagan with the bandana again. He jumped from the tree, smacking the detective with his sword.

"Wha?" He fell off the bench.

"Get up, we're going to Koenma. I've found Kurama, sort of." Hiei snapped, "Ferry Girl!"

Botan appeared in front of them. "What?"

"Take us to Koenma, Hiei's found Kurama." Yusuke said, eagerly getting on the oar (possibly for the first time in his after-life ((AN: yes, thank you, thank you, I'm here all week!)))

Botan took them as soon as they where both stacked on the oar.

They went immediately to Koenma's office. The young lord was sitting at his desk, in all his toddler-ness and splendor.

"Where's the fire, Yusuke?" He joked.

"Shut up Koenma, Hiei Found Kurama!"

"He what? This is great! Go get him!" Koenma shouted at Yusuke.

"It's not that simple, I found him, but I don't know where he is. He's alive, and he has short, black hair. Wherever he is, he's near a place with European Ningens, but that's all I can get." Hiei said coldly.

"Okay, so you've found him, but you don't know where he is? Are you aware that that MAKES NO SENSE?" Koenma shouted.

"Hn. It's better than what you've come up with." Hiei glared.

Koenma sighed, "Try to locate him again as soon as you can."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hiei said, Yusuke and him walking out of the office followed by Botan.

-

End! Sorry for the short-ness of the chapter, but its got to be enough to tied you over to next week, at least Thursday, my big project of the quarter is due Wednesday, so don't expect a new chapter until then. Till then, Kait1991.


	6. Fun in Care for Magical Cretures!

I'M ALIVE! Okay, so nine day hiatus isn't that bad, but it bothers me, if it maters to you. I am going to be taking a vote, to see who you want who paired with! Read the endnote for more info!

_**space**_

As the crew made there was down to Hagrid's hut they saw Hagrid Standing outside waiting for their class.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry greeted his friend when they reached him.

"Hiya Harry" Hagrid slurred (can't write Hagrid, sue you imagination).

"What are we doing today?" Hermione asked, always on top of her schoolwork.

"That be a secret, 'Mione, you'll find out when the rest do." Hagrid told her, just as the last of the class arrived.

Malfoy and his goons stood a distance from Hagrid's hut, but with the Slytherins. They seemed to be trying to glare a hole in Eric's head.

"Did you do something to Malfoy before we met?" Ron asked Eric suspiciously.

"You could say that…" Eric trailed off.

"What did you do, can't be anything too bad if he tried to haul you away from us on the train." Harry told him, Ron and Hermione nodded behind him.

"I earned his father's favor. I don't know why he doesn't just bug off about _that_ he can only blame himself." Eric said venomously.

"How'd you do that? His family only consorts with Dark Wizards, you don't seem to evil…" Ron said untrustingly.

"My guardian and his father know each other and I spent a lot of time with them. Kami-sama do they drive me nuts!" Eric said, rolling his eyes.

"Kami-sama?" asked Hermione.

"You know I have no idea what that means, its what came to my head when I was talking." Eric shrugged it off. The others accepted this.

"Now every one, we're headed into the forest today, so stay as a group!" Hagrid shouted, leading them to the footpath in the forest.

They walked for a period of time until they reached a large clearing that had a large paddock in it. Inside of the paddock was a large herd of winged horses, they where mostly a chestnut in color, but there where a few gray ones as well.

"Anyone now the breeds I got here?" Hagrid asked. Hermione's hand immediately went up. "Hermione?"

"The Chestnut ones are Aethonan's, and the gray ones are Granians'." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Very good! Five points for Gryffindor. Anyone want to volunteer to be acquainted first?" every one but Eric stepped back.

"Eric, good of you to volunteer!" (That scene belongs to whoever owns the third movie) Hagrid said, taking Eric's arm and dragging him to the paddock.

"Now, you see that big 'un?" Eric nodded. "Good. You need to walk up to him, slowly. Keep your arm, preferably your right, out in front of you, with you hand hanging down limp. If he lets you get close to 'im blow softly into his nose, tha's how they get acquainted, you see?" Eric nodded again, climbing himself over the fence.

Eric set his arm out directly between of his body and the winged horse. He slowly walked towards the horse, their eyes met when he was half way there.

"Don't look him in the eye! It tends to spook 'em!" Hagrid whispered urgently, but Eric was already buried within the horse's eyes. (see foot note) He started to stumble forward, dropping his hand to his waist. He looked sort of entranced.

"Eric!" Hermione whispered in shock as her friend stumbled to the large winged horse.

Eric got to the horse, then reached up and touched the top of its head. The horse bucked, throwing him half way across the paddock. The horse spooked the rest of the herd, causing them to panic and start to stampede around.

"Get up!" Harry shouted at Eric's still form as Hagrid tried to get over the fence. By now all of the gryffindors where on the fence yelling at Eric to get up, even a few Slytherins joined in.

The herd started towards where Eric laid. Hagrid made it over the fence and ran towards him. He picked him up and ran towards the fence, the people on that part of the fence spread, giving Hagrid room to get over. When Hagrid jumped the fence he immediately set Eric on the ground outside.

Eric's eyes where open, but they weren't focused on anything, his chin looked like the hoof had shattered it. Blood poured from his mouth steadily down the side of his cheek. They watched his chest go up and down very little, and whenever it did move, which wasn't very often, looked painful. His harms and legs where splayed about him in an uncaring way. The front of his robes on his chest where torn and blood poured from those wounds as well.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing, Hagrid!" Hermione was the first to come to her senses.

"He'll get hurt more if we move him there! Does anyone know how to conjure a stretcher?" asked Dean Thomas.

When no one said anything they all looked around panicked.

"Someone run and get Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore!" ordered Hagrid, Harry took off along with a few other people. They made it to the main entrance before Harry knew who they where. It was Dean and Lavender.

"You two go get madam Pomfrey! I'll get Dumbledore!" Harry said taking off in the directing of Dumbledore's office.

He stood in front of the gargoyle jumping up and down chanting the names of random candies. "Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Wizbees, Hershey Kiss, M M's-" the last one worked. The gargoyle sprang to life and moved to reveal Dumbledore standing there.

"Ah Harry, you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"There's been an accident in Care For Magical Creatures! Eric's hurt bad!" Harry practically shouted, jumping up and down waving his arm while gasping for breath. "Dean and Lavender are getting Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh dear, (AN: Oh yes, one of your students has been dreadfully mauled and all you can say is 'Oh Dear'?), lead the way Harry." Harry quickly led Dumbledore towards the clearing; they met Dean, Lavender and Madam Pomfrey as they left the school. The group hurried down the grounds and enter the forest abruptly. When they reached the clearing the students parted to let them through.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she saw Eric's mangled body. She conjured a stretcher and Eric floated onto it. She did some quick work, to stabilize him, then she and Dumbledore led them all back to the castle, Hagrid followed them too. When the reached the school Madam Pomfrey went to the hospital wing, Dumbledore ushered them into the great hall.

"I must asked that none of you try to visit Mr. Riddle until at least tomorrow. From how Madam Pomfrey reacted, I believe that he may be in grave peril. Please do not recall any of today's ill happenings in detail to our younger students. There will be no more classes for today. I trust all of you to do what I have asked." Dumbledore motioned for Hagrid to follow him and they left in the direction of the hospital wing.

Um… please don't yell at me, all goes according to plot! Blame the plot for it all! I added an ability to the winged horses, you'll learn more later about that ability in the next chapter.

_**space**_

Now about my request. I need suggestions for pairings! If you think I should go without pairings say so! I will not accept Yaoi, Yuri or anything else in that nature. please, no OCs, i have nothing against them, but i find it difficult to put them in teh plot. Please submit by way of review or by e-mailing me at greathousek a sbcglobal. Net . be sure to remove spaces. Ciao! Kait1991


	7. Many happenings

Disclaimer: If you wish upon a star…

I haven't done a disclaimer for a few chapters, so I'm due. I had Band Festival yesterday, we got 2's and 1's, which I pretty good, we where the highest ranking school that played. Next week, I may post a Authors note only, to tell you if I will update next weekend or not, I may have a competition to go to, and I only really have time to update on weekends. This entire chapter, until I say if in **bold **Eric's (that be Kurama to all who haven't read the other 6 chapters) POV. Oh yes, and before I forget, this story will be one-sided Hermione/Kurama (Eric) so onward ho!

(**space**)

I walked towards the huge winged horse. My hand was in front of my body, but I was so nervous I was almost shaking.

'If you can look into _his_ eyes, you can look into this huge horse's eyes.' I thought to myself. The second our eyes locked everything started to get blurry.

"Don't look him in…" I heard Hagrid shout at me, but I was lost.

(**Dream-like sequence**)

"So, you felt brave enough to look into the horses eyes, you aren't the coward I thought you where." A voice rang around me. I looked around, I could see no one, and I wasn't in the paddock. I was in a park, the same park I was in in the dream I met that Hiei guy.

"Wher-where are you?" I stuttered, "Who are you?"

"Ah, so you really don't remember. That's to bad; I think you might be better off figuring it out on you own." The voice said, obviously toying with him.

"That doesn't answer my question." I shouted defiantly.

"I am me, I am where I am." The voice spoke, confusing me even more than I already was.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does, now sleeeeeeepp." The voice crooned, I was asleep before he said the p.

(**End of dream-like sequence**)

(**End of Eric's POV**)

(In the hospital wing)

Eric lay on his back, all the clothes that would have normally cover his upper body add been removed. A lot of the wounds had been either healed or made smaller. His mouth no longer bled, but his chest was still torn up quite a bit, and was bandaged.

Madam Pomfrey stood solemnly over him. She looked over at Dumbledore, a worried look in her eyes. "I need to remove all the spells on him, he's covered in layers of them. I will only be able to keep the various healing spells on him, will you assist?" she asked him.

"Yes, Poppy, tell me when." He moved over to the other side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey nodded and they both cast their spell.

They gasped as his black hair bled into a bright red, brighter than that of a Weasley. Then a jagged scar appeared, starting on the left side of his chin and went all the way up to his left eye. Then a six inch long, two-centimeter wide, horizontal scar showed itself on hi chest, right below his rib cage. More scars appeared, but none where as noticeable at the one on his face and the one on his chest.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey finally gasped; she lifted his left arm and showed the muscled damage to his wrist. "He's been _crucio_ed a couple of times, not very long, but enough to start the muscle damage."

"Who would do this to a child?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to Eric's body.

"Whoever it was tried to cover it up. Go get Minerva, he's in her house." Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore, who obliged her. He returned with McGonagall.

"Oh-" she gasped when she saw Eric.

"Minerva, do you know anything of his-" they where interrupted by a groan from Eric. A pained look was on his face as he tried to roll over. He then started to breathe more normally. He moved his head slightly; his newly red hair fell onto his face.

"Poppy, please do you work while I talk to Minerva." Dumbledore spoke evenly. He told McGonagall everything that had occurred, and by the time he had finished, Madam Pomfrey had completely healed all of the significant injuries that Eric had gotten from earlier.

"He shouldn't wake until tomorrow morning earliest." She told them, "I will allow five minute visits when he wakes up. Until then he is off limits to visitors."

"I will tell the students." Dumbledore nodded.

(At Dinner)

Through out the entire meal students where giving the head table quick glances, then their eyes would shoot over to the Gryffindor table, then back to the head table. It went on like this until Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands, quieting the chatter.

"As some of you have noticed Mr. Riddle in not at the Gryffindor table. He has been injured, and Madam Pomfrey is allowing no visitors until he wakes up. That is all, have a good evening." He finished; the Great hall began to empty.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower, they talked.

"Do you still have your cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why do you- oh yeah, tonight, when everyone is asleep, we'll go." Harry told Ron and Hermione, who nodded silently as they climbed into Gryffindor common room.

(**Space**)

END! There you go, one chapter seven, all for you! Special thanks to all reviewers who got their review in in time for the typing of this chapter, you helped me out a lot, but since the majority of you wanted no pairings, I decided to do the one sided thing. It always makes it more interesting when their is a secret crush! Well, Ciao! Kait1991.


	8. A New Day

The weekend of April 30,2005 has been booked for NHD State competition. In my immense joy, I have decided to write you all a chapter!

(**Space**)

"Ow!" Hermione hissed from under the invisibility cloak.

"Wasn't me!" Ron quipped.

"Shut it, both of you!" Harry ordered, leading the other two towards the hospital wing. When they reached the door Harry quietly opened it. They saw one bed was curtained off. Immediately they went to that bed.

When they opened the curtain, expecting to see Eric, they saw a guy who sort of looked like Eric; only he had red hair and was covered in scars.

"What did that horse do to him?" Ron asked, shocked.

"It wasn't the horse, it was something else. These scars are too old, most of them are, at least." Hermione said. "And horses don't change hair color."

"Let's get out of here." Harry told his friends, who obliged him and followed his to Gryffindor tower in silence.

(Breakfast, The Great Hall)

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione, he had slept in and almost missed breakfast.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione growled.

"I slept in!" Harry sighed, piling his plate with eggs.

Dumbledore rose, the entire hall got quiet. "Mister Riddle woke up early this morning, after classes friends will be allowed to visit him. That is all, have a nice day."

Harry quickly finished his breakfast, and then ran out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. That day went by very slowly, but when it was over, they raced to the Hospital wing.

"May we see Eric?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, but I must warn you that his appearance has changed since you last saw him." she pointed to the curtained bed.

"Eric, you in there?" Ron asked as Hermione slowly slid open the curtain to reveal Eric playing solitaire.

He looked up and pushed his newly red hair out of his face. "Oh, hey guys!" he grinned; the scar on his cheek seemed to glisten.

"Er… Hi, Eric." Ron said lamely.

"Yeah, hi." Harry and Hermione echoed.

"Would please stop staring at me, its rather rude, bedsides," Eric grinned, "I'm not _that_ different, am I?"

Hermione laughed, "Eric, you will never cease to amaze me."

"So, what I miss today, _mi Riena_? (1)" Eric asked Hermione, who blushed.

"History of magic with Ravenclaw, and Divination." She squeaked to him.

"I'm out of here tonight, can I barrow your notes from HoM?" he asked.

"Sure." She breathed.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Ron asked.

"Because, though I've only known you a few days, I already know Hermione has a better work ethic!" Eric grinned.

Madam Pomfrey came a shooed them away, saying Eric would find them during dinner.

(Dinner)

Sure enough, Eric found the Gryffindor trio just before dinner began.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted with a grin as he once again brushed his hair from his face.

"HI!" they chorused.

As he sat down he noticed that Suichi Hatanaka and Professor Hatanaka where staring at him. He glanced between the two before dismissing it. He ate a quiet dinner with his friends.

"Riddle, may I speak with you a moment?" a voice behind him said. When he whipped his head to face the person he did a double take. It was Professor Hatanaka.

"Uh, sure." Eric said, as Hatanaka motioned for his son and Eric to follow him.

(**Space**)

I know this is very short, but I needed to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

1) It means 'My queen' in Spanish, I was just putting in a little bit of fluff, but don't expect any more from Kurama/Eric.

One more note:

**Wanted**:** A Beta Reader** **please inform me if you wish to be my beta reader via e-mail at** greathousek a sbcglobal dot net **or via review. Thank you. **Kait1991.


	9. Random Thoughts

I gots a beta! I gots a beta!

(**Space**)

"So, what is it that you needed?" Eric asked giving Hatanaka a sheepish smile.

"I want you to look at something." Hatanaka told him airily.

"Why does Suichi need to be there, then?" Eric asked.

Hatanaka showed them into his office. "Eric, have you ever been told that you bear a striking resemblance to a boy named Shuichi Minamino?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have. By him." He pointed at Suichi.

"Anyone else?" Hatanaka peered into Eric's eyes.

"Harry Potter." Eric said, glaring into Hatanaka's eyes until he looked away.

"Look at this picture of him." Suichi shoved a 5x8 at Eric, who accepted it. As he gazed into the picture, it was muggle style and featured a boy a bit younger than Eric, who looked exactly like him.

"I need to sit down." He looked at the picture, his eyes had widened so that you could see the white all the way around them. He sat hard on a wood chair in the corner.

"He looks just like me," Eric looked up worriedly at Hatanaka, "Am I him? I mean," he breathed deeply, "All charms that where on me where removed, and I err… I've been seeing my memories, like I've lived two lives. Its really freaky."

"Eric, what is you mothers name, think hard." Hatanaka questioned.

"I don't know, it begins with an S."

"And your father?" Suichi squeaked.

"Thomas Riddle. That's an easy one!" Eric shot them a false smile, trying to hide how freaked out he really was, "So… erm… can I go Hatanaka-sensei?"

"Where did you learn Japanese?" Suichi managed to squeak out.

"I've always known it, but I don't know where I learned it from." Eric shrugged, "Oh, and before I forget, do you know any charms to change my hair back, the red is bothering me."

"I don't know any, but Professor Flitwick will." Hatanaka told him with a small smile.

"Well, thanks anyway! Ciao!" Eric gave them a quick smile before walking to Gryffindor tower as fast as he could.

"Suichi, watch him, he may not be your brother, at least not any more. Remember this; Voldemorts' real name is Thomas Riddle." Hatanaka told his son a serious look was carved into his features.

"Yes, father." Suichi bowed to his father then followed Eric to the tower.

(Gryffindor Tower)

"Hey, guys!" Eric greeted his friends as he entered the tower.

"Eric, what did he want?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Oh, nothing, he wanted to know if I could still help him with classes." Eric lied smoothly as Suichi enter the tower.

"That was a little heartless." Ron commented, earning a laugh from the other three.

Eric yawned. "You know, after being asleep for like, an entire day, I sure am tired."

"I'm tired, too." Hermione commented.

"Three of us." Harry agreed.

"No, four." Ron told them. The foursome sent their goodbyes and went to their appropriate dorm room.

Eric stayed up past the others, until he heard a soft tapping on the window. He rose and silently walked to it ad let a small owl into the room. It gave him a letter then flew back out the window.

Eric didn't notice, but Harry watched him from his four-post bed as he opened the letter.

Eric read the letter quickly, it read:

_Eric,_

_Very good, we move on All Hollows Eve. Try to get them here._

_This is your new mission: get Potter to the house. _

_I don't care what happens to the other two._

_Kill them; bring them, whatever you can._

_Be sure to gain their trust._

_Father._

Eric grimaced as he read the note. It disappeared moments later and he set it on his trunk.

"Eric, is something wrong?" Harry asked quietly, making Eric jump and turn towards him.

Eric glanced and saw the new message, a fake, had replaced the first. Quickly reading it he sighed, "My pet fox escaped again, and Father is worried that he won't find him before I come home."

"Oh, but that could have waited until morning, couldn't it?" Harry asked as he yawned.

"Probably, but Mali, the owl, is impatient." Eric made a face, "Transfiguration tomorrow? With Slytherin?"

"Yeah, then Potions, with Slytherin, of course." Harry sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed, g'night, again."

"Night, Harry." Eric whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Eric rose a little bit before his roommates, he was buttoning his shirt up when Ron got up and started to stare at his chest, or more specifically, the scar below it.

"Ron, you got a staring problem?" Eric asked nervously.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron poked Eric's chest.

"I got stabbed, okay?" Eric snapped at him irritably, finishing buttoning up, and then moving to the nightmare of a tie. By the time he got it on right the entire room was awake. They greeted each other, changed, and then went down to breakfast, arguing about wither muggle or wizard sports are better. They continued the argument, much to the chagrin of Harry, during Breakfast.

(**Space**)

SO Sorry about the abrupt ending, I needed to end it and pray that my computer doesn't have a virus. Very short, I know, but it's as good as its going to get. So wait for the next chapter, Transfiguration, which will be called, Oh, the joys of Animagi speeches.


	10. Oh, the joys of Animagi speeches

I'm back, and I'm currently on a laptop, so pardon any spelling mistakes. Ok, on with the story. (beta: You're stalling, get on with da ficcy!)

(**SPACE**)

"Will you guys just shut up?" Hermione shouted at her friends irritably. She fumed at the pair loudly enough so that her words could be heard echoing all along the hall.

"Why?" asked Ron with a sideways grin, that sideways grin that only a true Weasley could give.

"Because I said so. We need to go to Transfiguration, McGonagall will have a kitten if we're late," Hermione scolded them before adding, "again."

"Yeah, literally!" Harry and Ron laughed at the same time.

"Not funny." Her expression said otherwise, a light smile was barely suppressed from tugging at her lips. "Now come on! Where going to be late!" the foursome proceeded to run to the class (AN: Transfiguration is hard to type…). They barely made it on time, taking the seats in the back. Eric sat next to Hermione who was next to Harry and Ron was on the end.

McGonagall (It is spelled right, I looked it up…) paced down the isle between the desks that separated the two houses.

"In your first year we touched on the subject of animagi. Now we are going into deeper detail. Anyone going to offer information? Miss Granger?"

"Animagi are people who can turn into an animal. It takes years to achieve this, and a potion." Hermione answered.

"Very good, anyone else?" She looked crow-eyed at the rest of the room, then a hand rose somewhere in the back. "Riddle?" she asked, sounding quite surprised.

"Animagi can take the form of only one animal, he animal is generally a part of their personality of the witch or wizard. There are eight registered animagi in Britain." Eric said.

"No, there are only seven (AN: that's right?), unless someone has been registered within the last year…" McGonagall paused, "are you telling us something Mr. Riddle?"

Eric gave her a sly smile, "Maybe."

"Riddle just show her already! I know you can do it you stubborn idiot!" Malfoy shouted at Eric.

"Five points from Slytherin for foul language and derogative comments towards students. Riddle, is what he says true?" the professor questioned in a low voice.

Without answering her Eric glared then in the blink of an eye he became a white fox.

"Mr. Riddle, is that you?" asked the shocked professor.

The fox nodded, his gold eyes danced. (AN: points to the first reviewer who tells me who he is, sorry LaBOBuren, you aren't eligible.)

"Well, become human, then. I will be speaking with you after class." She swallowed hard as the boy returned to normal, "Now, open your books to page 5,346 (AN: yes completely random…), read until the end of the hour." The class grudgingly obeyed. Te rest of the hour went smoothly. As the students were gathering their thing she said, "Finish the reading on Animagi, and have ten inches for me by the next class. Dismissed."

Eric walked to her desk. "You asked to speak with me."

"How long have you been an animagi?"

"A little over a year. I was registered on September 4th of last year." He smiled softly, "My father was very pleased to say the least."

"Well, I am relieved that you are registered. That is all, have a nice meal." Eric nodded and walked out into to the hall.

"That was amazing!" Ron shouted, as he, Hermione and Harry exploded form their hiding place beside a suit of armor.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us that you could do that?" Hermione asked, immediately on the attack.

"I didn't see it to be relevant. Now, I don't plan on missing lunch, so if you wouldn't mind belaying me on the way to the great hall." He led them to the Great Hall, answering their questions as they walked. (beta: what the heck does "belaying" mean? So, don't feel bad if you readers don't either, but can anyone tell me?)

(**SPACE)**

Well, that's it, very short chapter.

About the points I mentioned earlier, I'm drawing a picture of Kurama as Eric, pre-CFMC class. There will be five points available in each chapter. The reviewer who has the most at chapter 15 will get the picture e-mailed to them. So please leave your e-mail address in if you're an anonymous reviewer or if you share users with someone else. The picture will be pencil, maybe outlined for clarity, but I won't be coloring it; my pastels kill my scanner…

LaBOBuren, you aren't eligible for thisYou can make a comment on all of the chapters you edit, the last one I wasn't so sure that you touched it… well, e-mail the changed copy to me!

LaBOBuren: Feh, I'm lazy, so? Sue me. I DID change it… just not MUCH. Oh, you forgot to mention that he has five tails, or did they just not notice with all the shock of him turning into a fox and what-not? He does have five tails, doesn't he? Malfoy's a baka aho.

KAit: Meh, i agree abotu Malfoy. but if one of your classmate suddently became a fox would yo notice that he had more than one tail?

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this very short chapter. _Kait_


	11. Meanwhile

'Belaying' was a typo. Belaying is what you do when you scale a cliff-like thing. The rope you are attached to is a belay line.

I meant to write 'Beret' (Pronounced Ber-ray), but my spell check must of fixed it to 'Belay'. Beret means to sort of throw at, at a very fast speed, like asking question after question without giving time to get an answer. Sorry about any confusion.

Congrats to **Pan Jaganshi **who answer correctly, first. Which is like, sad since she was like the eighth reviewer…. You people need to pay better attention. Read the bottom note for this chapters contest part.

(SPACE)

"Gah! Please stop! Your making my brain hurt!" Eric cried at his friends, being very dramatic.

"Are not!" pouted Ron.

"Are too!" Eric said, also pouting.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Lunch has appeared…" Harry said. His friends shot a look at the table. Ron started to pile food on his plate at an extremely fast rate, while Eric slowly put food on his.

"Yur nowf, 'Meeanie, dis iths bery vood 'ood!" Ron said, spraying Hermione with food.

"Ewww! Ron eat with your mouth closed!" she ordered, spelling her clothes clean.

Meanwhile….

"So, Harry, what's your family like?" Eric asked in-between bites.

"I live with my aunt, who reminds me of that horse that attack you," Eric laughed, "My uncle, who looks a lot like blue-berry with sand colored hair," Eric laughed again, "And my cousin, who is a baby whale." Harry explained, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing at your family." Eric said, looking very ashamed.

"No, its okay, its hard not to laugh when I explained them so well." Harry grinned.

"Is your aunt really like that horse? 'Cause I pity you if she goes around hypnotizing and attacking random people!" Eric joked.

"NO, but she looks a lot like him!" the pair laughed as they finished the meal.

"Charms, this should be interesting. I mean, the only class I've been to that hasn't been an entire disaster is, hey that's not any of them! I'm on a roll!" Eric said dryly as the four friends walked to the Charms room.

"Charms is pretty hard to mess up in! But Neville seems to do it an awful lot…" Ron trailed off.

"And you can talk?" Hermione asked him.

"He can't, and neither can I, I'm not to hot in any class but DADA." Harry smiled.

"I'm best at potions and herbology." Eric laughed.

The group rounded a corner and entered the room; Professor Flitwick was standing on a pile of very thick books, but still only came up to most of the classes shoulder.

"Welcome!" he greeted them, and the four sat down together and had a quiet conversation before Flitwick called the class to order.

"Okay, class (I CANNOT write him, or most of the other teachers…), today we will be working on the more advanced summoning charms. Get your wands out the words are _Accious Maximous_. Work to the end of the hour, five points to whomever gets the spell correct in that time. The wand movement is swish, swish, flick. Now get to work!" the cheerful professor told them, and the room started to fill with echoes of _'Accious Maximous'_. The hour went by smoothly and there was no major event. That is unless you can really call Neville getting the spell right major…

Gryffindor had potions after that, and one hour and thirty lost house points later they ended the classes for that day.

That night Eric sat staring out the window in his dorm room. His room mates where all asleep and he was in deep thought.

'**You should stop lying to them**.'

'I know, but it confuses me, all the lies that where woven in front of me.'

'**Its not entirely your fault, it did take you longer than I thought to remember everything, but you got it all in the end.**'

'Well, I got most everything. I still don't know one thing, and we both know it.'

'**Ah, yes, the infamous _name_ I see no point in you listening to that crazy man who claims to be your father, you make no sense sometimes.**'

'I guess that's true.'

'**Yes, it is, now you should sleep, you have school tomorrow.**'

Eric looked at his watch; in the moonlight he could see that it was nearly two in the morning, and way past time to sleep.

"Did I just have a conversation with myself?" he pondered aloud as he lay down and fell asleep, lulled by the laughter in his mind.

The rest of September and most of October went by nicely, Eric and Harry became great friends, Erics Hair was charmed black again, Gryffindor won the first quidditch game against Hufflepuff, it was now Halloween, and a Hogsmeade trip was in store for the day.

_**Meanwhile, on Tokyo National AirlineFlight 384, one week prior**_

'It is official, the baka ningens who created these things are crazy!' Hiei thought angrily, gripping the sides of his airplane chair with almost enough force to break it.

"Relax Hiei, the plane will get us to England!" Yusuke laughed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Hn." He growled, not releasing any pressure.

"Yeah, Shrimp! I trust it to get us there!" Kuwabara laughed, he jumped slightly when Hiei directed his murderous glare in his direction.

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be landing shortly. Please place all trays and seats in the upright position and buckle your safety belt. I hope you enjoyed the flight." A male voice said over the intercom.

Kuwabara grumbled a bit as he gathered up all of his things. "That guy is far to perky for having just gone on a five hour pane ride."

The plane landed and they all got off and when they while they walked out into the London night Yusuke sneered at Hiei and said "See, it got us here, we're on the ground!"

"Shut up, baka detective." Hiei barked in response, setting his hand where his katana should be, but found only air.

"You get your knife back when we get to the motel Koenma set up for us. What do they call it, the Leaky pub? Isn't that a strange name for a motel? I mean, it really won't draw business."

"Its the Leaky Caldron, you idiot." Yusuke told his incredibly stupid red-haired ally.

"Oh, yeah," he said dumbly, as the trio walked to the spot where Koenma had told them the pub/motel was located, and found nothing.

"Um…. Did Koenma get it right? There's nothing there…" Kuwabara said, looking around dumbly.

"You idiot, it's covered in spells." Hiei snapped irritably.

"It is?"

"Yeah, now c'mon." Yusuke said, leading the three into the 'invisible' pub.

Inside it looked just like any pub, a bar and a bunch of tables.

"Can I help you?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Yes, we're looking for a man called 'Tom', we have rooms registered here," Yusuke said, in English, being the "brave" speaker.

"I be Tom, you be Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked in his peculiar accent.

"That's me." He grinned.

"Follow me." The man led them down a hall and handed Yusuke three keys, your rooms are 201, 202, and 203. Have a nice night." He walked back to the bar. Hiei and Kuwabara took their keys and the three entered their rooms and slept the rest of the night.

The next morning the three met and had breakfast together. The stuck out like a sore thumb, Yusuke wore a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, Kuwabara a white polo and khakis, and Hiei wore what he always wore, minus the cape.

"I spoke to Tom this morning, we need to go buy some floo powder and 'floo' to Hogsmeade's pub, Three Broomsticks. That's the closest place to the Jagans vision-place. Yeah." Yusuke told them in Japanese.

"Well, then, lets go!" Kuwabara answered, still in the same language.

"I figured you'd say that, Tom 'owled' the owner and got us rooms there for the week, after that we should find an apartment and look on foot for him." Yusuke sighed, glancing at Hiei and Kuwabara, "But before we go there, we need to buy clothes like what these people wear."

"Ok, lets go then." Kuwabara said in a very antsy (AN: means jumpy/excided) manner.

Hiei just "hn'd" and followed the pair to Diagon Alley. About an hour later the three walked out of Madam Milkens robes dressed like wizards, Yusuke in green with light blue phoenixes, Kuwabara blue with white cats, and Hiei in black with red dragon designs on them, plus a few plain sets. They then proceeded to demolish Ollivanders for wands; Kuwabara got 12" holly with magical tomcat whisker core, Yusuke 11 " red oak with phoenix feather core, and Hiei 9 ¾" ebony with a Hungarian Horntail heartstring core. They then went to an apothecary's shop and got a bunch of floo powder.

"Well then," the trio stood around the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron, "Just drop the powder and say very clearly 'Three Broomsticks', do you boys got it?" he asked, wincing as he glanced at Hiei, who was glaring a hole in the side of his head. When the other two nodded and Hiei 'Hn'd' again, he went back to the bar.

"Were we go," Yusuke said to the other two, stepping into the fireplace, dropping his floo powder while holding his small trunk, shouted "Three Broomsticks!" the vanished.

(**SPACE**)

That's 4-½ pages long, thank you very much. Thanks to

This time the contest is the first reviewer to tell me what the following sentence, written in l33t, to regular text gets the points!

Th4 sc4y 1z f411ng 0n t4h ch1c43nz.

Kait: thank you anonymous reviewer, Jean, who pointed out my errors. I am aware that this is short, but it will end up around 15 to 18 chapters.

Kait: Labo-chan, thanks for betaing this for me! You don't know how much you're saving the wonderful readers! Thankies!

LaBOBuren: 'Thankies!' Wow… Is there anything else I should know about? Does… does Elvis talk to you? Does he… tell you to do things? (JK) But it is a really good chappie, short or not, it's stil good/well-written:)

Kait: (raises eyebrow and grins)


	12. Wishing for an original title

Kait: you know, I hate people like me. I disappeared for like a 2 months and I didn't even start to type anything. God I'm an idiot. Well, I will waste no more time. No wait, I will. The contest thing has been removed. My scanner has died and my mousse art sucks, so, it will resurface in a later chapter, maybe… Now, I shall right.

-----

Yusuke sneezed as he climbed out of the fireplace at Three Broomsticks. A woman stood over him.

"You here from Tom?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said shortly, backing away from the fireplace as a very angry Hiei appeared.

"Well, then, where is the third? Never mind" Kuwabara suddenly got there, "I'll show you to your rooms. I close the door at midnight, so be back by then." They walked down the hall, "here, rooms 10, 11, and 12. Have a nice stay." She nodded and left them.

"Well, that was interesting!" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yusuke snapped. "We are in the closest area to his flicker of power, his mother is supposed to live around here, so be on the look out, avoid her, but if she sees you, be kind. She still thinks he's dead. And if we don't find him, I want it to stay that way. Do what ever, be back by midnight." Yusuke dumped his bag in his room and left. The other two did the same, splitting up immediately.

With Hiei 

Hiei was jumping between the tree branches. He finally stopped when he located the home of Shiori Takanaka (AKA Minamino). He saw her tending a garden in the back.

Shiori was humming softly as she weeded her garden, it was filled with the plant Shuichi had given her or that had been in his room. The entire back wall was roses. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked out into the forest. She was startled to see her oldest sons friend sitting in one of them.

"Hello, Hiei." She smiled softly at the memory from when she met him. Shuichi had dragged him into the house with the promise of sweet snow. "Are you going to come down?"

He gave her a small nod and jumped into the garden.

"I didn't know that you're a wizard." She gave him a soft smile, "It must have been strange, being friends with a muggle."

"Shuichi's not a muggle." Hiei said, turning to leave.

"He wasn't," she paused "but why didn't her tell us he was a wizard!" she demanded, "He wouldn't have been at that school if he did!"

Hiei turned to glare at her, "He wasn't a wizard, and he wasn't a muggle. Good bye." He said shortly, walking away from her as she began to cry.

**With Kuwabara**

Kuwabara wandered around Hogsmeade, aimlessly. He had wandered into Huneydukes earlier and purchased some chocolate frogs to harass Hiei with later. But now, he was just taking in the sites. He met the owner of Zonkos, who seemed keen on selling him pranks. He stopped by a pet store to pet the kittens before he went back to Three Broomsticks.

"Sir would you like to buy one?" asked a voice behind him as he was holding a small calico cat with green eyes.

"Umm… Yeah!" He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"None of those cats have magical abilities, so I will sell any of them to you for 5 sickles. They're all she-cats, I hope that doesn't bother you!" the voice turned out to be an eight or nine year old kid, probably the child of the owners.

"I'll take this one," he held up the calico, "And the black and white one, if you don't mind selling them both?"

"Oh, that's great! I was hoping I wouldn't have to separate them all into different homes!" she giggled, "That will be ten sickles!" she kissed the kittens good bye as Kuwabara counted out the silver. "Thank you! Have a nice day!"

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Hiei asked from behind Kuwabara, causing him to jump from shock.

"Don't do that! I was just getting some pets…" he trailed off as the little calico started to rub herself on Hiei, "Oh look! She likes you! Though she has no account for taste… OW!" Hiei hit him over the head with his katana.

"Idiot." Hiei picked up the kitten and looked at her, "She'll do."

"Wow, he accepted a lower life form…" Kuwabara laughed softly.

**TBC**

Sry, I need to get this up, I am very ashamed of its lack in length, I pray this will not happen again. I'm not getting this one betaed, cause I'm too lazy to look up Labouren's e-mail address, so, pardon spelling and such! Please review, and deepest apologies for not updating sooner!


	13. Another Day, Another Lie

Wow, an entire year. I'm really bad at this! This will be the only chapter for this month, so cherish it. Now onward I shall right.

This chapters for my dedicated readers, whether your new to the story, or have stuck by it since the beginning. Thank you.

123456789

Yusuke sat at the bar, absently stirring his drink when Kuwabara and Hiei entered the tavern, bickering as per their usual.

"You two get anything substantial? We've been here nearly a week, and have very little to show for it." Yusuke sighed, glancing at the pair.

"Still nothing more than his mothers words from earlier." Hiei retorted again. This was the fifth time they'd had this conversation.

"I got something useful, that schools sending its kids here tomorrow, perfect time to ask about him then." Kuwabara said, nearly boasting for getting something while Hiei had nothing.

"We'll go on that. Hopefully we'll get another lead." Yusuke sighed, digging through his pocket for the gold to pay for his drink.

"Excuse me." the bar maid, Madam Rosmerta said. "I couldn't help but over hear you talking, you're looking for someone?"

"Yeah, but I doubt you'll have seen him around here, no one else has." Yusuke told her, perturbed at the eavesdropping.

"Well, if he's school age I've more than likely met him on at least one occasion if he was around here. Describe him to me; I'll keep a look out for him."

"Well," Kuwabara started to say but was interrupted by Hiei.

"He's about 155 centimeters tall, green eyes, bright red hair, and he's fairly soft spoken." He grumbled out.

"155 centimeters?" she asked

"5'1''," Hiei snapped back before stomping towards the rooms mumbling about ignorant fools.

"Sorry about him," Kuwabara smiled, "He's just angry we haven't found him yet. Thanks. I mean for looking for our friend."

"What's his name? If I know I can ask around with the students."

"Shuichi, though he sometimes goes by Kurama." Yusuke told her, placing the gold on the bar counter, "Keep the change." He grabbed Kuwabara's arm and dragged him to their rooms. They were asleep almost as soon as they where in the beds.

123456789

"Eric!" yelled Ron, shaking his friend, who groaned 'go away' as he rolled over.

"No, I can't go away! It's your first Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron explained, shaking his even harder.

Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Eric exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes whilst yawning. He threw on the first outfit he found and trudged down the stairs, following an energetic Ron.

"Hey! Thought you two weren't going to make it for a second there!" Harry joked as the climbed into the last carriage to the village.

"Nope! I would let him miss it for anything." Ron laughed.

"Oh, shut up you!" Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't have minded missing it," Eric yawned, then shot up straight, "What's today's date?"

"October 30th, why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh, I haven't gotten you harvest gifts (1)!" Eric exclaimed, biting his bottom lip. "There are gift shops here right?' he asked, referring to Hogsmeade.

"Of course, I show you one if you tell me what a harvest gift is!" Harry told his friend, grinning slyly.

"Its just something my family's done for as long as I can remember, on All Hollows Eve, one gift for all of the family members, and one for all of the friends close as family." He lied, smiling, "Had I been alone when I was here in the beginning I would have been lost for ages."

The trio smiled, Hermione then asked, "Whats so important about All Hollows?"

Eric shrugged, "The crop should be in by then, hence Harvest gift, and its supposed to be a day when 'the devil' is about so you should show people how much you care incase something happens!" he shrugged again, "That's how I perceive it anyway."

Ron groaned, "That means we need to get gifts too!" he pouted.

The other three laughed before Eric told them they didn't need to bother, "Just get me a nice Christmas present!" he told them, but had a sneaking suspicion that they'd get gifts anyway.

They arrived in the village soon after this, laughing and joking with each other, Ron steering them towards Three Broomsticks.

When they arrived they took a corner table, near where three obviously foreign teen guys around their age where. They ordered butterbeers and talked for a bit while they waited.

123456789

Yusuke woke the morning of the students' arrival very early, which was quite unlike him and to his even greater surprise Hiei and Kuwabara where already awake.

"Hey," he greeted, putting on a new outfit, "Lets get some breakfast before we start the interrogation of the students," he grinned, Kuwabara laughed slightly and Hiei merely glared.

The seated themselves in one corner where they ate in silence, watching the trickle of teens as the morning progressed. They really didn't pay any attention to them after they looked at the faces until a quartet came and sat at a near by table.

There where three boys and a girl there, two of the boys had black hair the other red, and the girl had frizzy brown hair. They laughed as the red haired boy said something. One of the black haired boys looked very familiar to Yusuke, but he couldn't point out why.

"It's him." Hiei said to him in Japanese, Kuwabara and Yusuke looked over at him shocked, and then demanded who.

"Black hair green eyes, no scar." He replied, trying to get access into his head with the jagen.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at him, before Kuwabara rebuked him, "No way, Kurama would have never cut his hair, and never ever would he have dyed it. We have to have the wrong guy."

"No, its him, but he hasn't used any of his plant magic for sometime, listen to the conversation, they might reveal something." Hiei ordered. The others listened in.

"Ron, you are an idiot." The girl told the red haired boy, causing the other two to laugh.

"I am not! Its all Harry's fault we did it anyway. I was just playing sidekick!" the red head 'Ron' defended himself.

"Hey!" the scared boy defended, now identified as 'Harry'.

"Guys, please don't get blood on the table!" Kurama laughed; hold up his hands to separate them.

"Stay out of this Eric!" Harry and Ron said in unison, glaring at him.

Kuwabara motioned over to their tabled, "They called him Eric, Not Kurama or Shuichi or any other alias he may have ever used. We got the wrong guy."

"No, it's the right one. This is definitely Kurama." Yusuke defended, "His voice is just like his, and I've never met someone else with a voice even remotely like it. It's him."

"I'm stand with my decision," Hiei said.

"What do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"We wait."

123456789

Ha! I have done it! One new chapter, and with the interruption for dinner, only 2 hours, I am good. This chapter isn't betaed because I fell I have deprived you all of Thys Tyme for way to long.

Thanks!

Oh and number 1 is the excuse to ensnare them. The gifts, yeah, I know its stupid but I need an excuse.


	14. Catch Me If You Can

Back again! Internet died, so all I have to do is write! So write I shall. oh, not Betaed

Thys Tyme ch. 14

12345

The four teens stood out in the rustling leaves laughing. Madam Rosemerta evidently didn't approve of horseplay in her pub.

"Harry! Ron how could you? She may not let us back in for the rest of the year!" Hermione scoffed.

"'Mione, She was just mad that we ran into those foreign guys. We could probably com back later if we wanted to!" Harry laughed, making Hermione glare.

"Don't be so-so ugh! Don't be so you!" She demanded.

"Um…. Impossible there!" Ron piped in.

"Ron!"

"He has a point," Eric started, "I mean, if he's not Harry, who is he? I don't know about you, but I don't want two Ron's running around."

Hermione looked him up, trying to figure out if he was joking or not, but ended up giving in. "Fine, lets just go shop. If we're doing gifts, we'll need to do it in groups. C'mon Eric. You're with me!" he grabbed Erics' arm and dragged him to a nearby store.

12345

By the time Yusuke got Kuwabara to stand still enough for Madam Rosemerta to clean him up the group had split up, Kurama and the girl, Hermione, going one was, and the fighters, Harry and Ron, another.

"Kuwabara. Follow them," he waved towards Ron and Harry, "Hiei," he looked around; the tiny demon had already disappeared. "Okay… I'll follow Kurama." The pair separated and followed their targets.

12345

Yusuke met up with Kurama 1 and Hermione, they where bother looking at books.

"'Mione, Are you positive that Ron wants a talking planner?" Eric 2 asked.

"Yes, he needs to be organized, and I don't think I should give up on him now. He'll never get a job if he doesn't get somewhat organized." She responded, adding it to her pile under her arm.

"IF you say so," he sighed, glancing in Yusukes direction, he quickly pulled out a book and pretended to read it, not noticing it was upside down. He grabbed Hermione's arm and led her around the shelf.

"Hey!" she said in a loud whisper. "What?"

He looked around again as he put a finger on her mouth, "We're being followed." He whispered, "The guy in the pub, be silent, lets pay and get out of here." She nodded, readjusting the pile in her arms for a second, then Eric took them, nodding sharply over him shoulder, Yusuke having rounded the corner. He grimaced, "Play along." He whispered, slipping his free hand into hers.

She jumped slightly, but gripped his hand, allowing him to steer her up to the desk. As Eric set the books up on the desk, she leaned up against him, catching a glance of the foreign teen out of the corner of her eye.

The cashier finished adding up their purchases. "One galleon, three sickles and a knut is your total." He said cheerfully.

Hermione reached for her purse, but Eric stopped her hand, "I'll cover it," he told her, with a sweet smiled, setting his arm across her shoulders. He handed the gold to the cashier and grabbed the bag in his hand. As he led Hermione to the door, he slipped in hand back into hers.

When they got outside they saw Harry and Ron sitting on a bench across the door, another one of the Asian guys nearby, this one petting a tiny cat. Ron and Harry's eyes threatened to fall out of their heads when they saw Eric and Hermione's hands. 'Follow us' Eric mouthed to them. The pair walked slower until Ron and Harry joined them.

"When I say, run." He told them softly, getting a good grip on the bag and send a quick look over his shoulder. The Asians had met up and where now following them together. "Now!" he said, and the group took off, the Asians running just after.

"Ron, take the lead!" Harry delegated, seeing they where being chased. They rounded a corner and where within sight of the Shrieking Shack when they saw the third Asian appear in front of them.

"Shit!" Ron yelled, "Stop!" the group stopped running and reached for their wands, not finding them, causing all of them to curse. The small Asian in front of them held up four wands. The other two had by now formed a circle 3 around them. The four set up with their backs to each other.

"Dammit! Why'd you run?" one of them asked loudly. He was answered by glares. "Be that way…" he said. He was easily the tallest of them and had pale carrot colored hair.

"Kuwabara, Shut up." the smallest ordered. He had black hair that stood up in a most impossible fashion.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, stop bickering!" ordered the last teen.

"What do you want?" Snapped Eric coldly.

"Well, to be blatant" started Kuwabara.

"We want you." The third said, interrupting the other.

"Yusuke, what was that for?" whined Kuwabara.

"You can't have him!" Hermione told them, getting "yeah!"s from Ron and Harry.

"Why." Eric ordered.

"Because." Yusuke said simply, "You're going to come home with us, apologies to you Mother, brother and Father. Then you can do what ever the hell you want."

"I don't have a mother! Or a Brother!" Eric said stubbornly, the three looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he'd seen them from before today.

"Yes you do, and she misses you a lot." Yusuke answered, equally stubborn, "Now, do what we're telling you! You stubborn idiot!" he yelled.

Ron launched himself at Kuwabara, Harry at Yusuke, both being subdued within seconds.

"Stay safe, 'Mione!" Eric said, going in to get his friends out of the pummeling they volunteered for, the second he was out of reach of Hermione, Hiei moved in a grabbed her.

"Stop fighting, or she will be hurt." Hiei ordered, putting his hand on her neck.

Eric turned and glared at the teen, preparing to do just about anything to get Hermione back before he hurt her when a loud scream was heard in the village.

12345

Stopping here. I'll write another later today if I have time. But once again, no guarantee as to when you'll get this… 1- Yusuke's POV 2- Hermiones POV 3- triangle isn't as exciting


	15. Attack on Hogsmeade

Ok, verdict in: My house was struck by lightning. Exciting, ne? Sure ruined my internet…. Ch. not Beta'd

**12345**

"What the hell was that?" yelled Kuwabara, shoving Ron away from him. The other two followed suit, releasing their captives before calmly walking towards the village. Hiei flicked their wands back.

"You guys all right?" Eric asked, delegating the correct wands to the correct people.

"Yeah," Hermione said rubbing her neck.

"We should go help!" Harry said, jumping up.

Ron jumped up beside him, "Yeah."

"Not without us," Hermione said as Eric helped her to her feet.

"I'll lead," Eric volunteered, taking them back the same way they came. The closer they got, the louder the screams. They crouched behind a few crates in an ally trying to make a plan, as the world around the swirled in Mayhem.

"We need to get any students or-" Harry started.

"No," Eric said, "You need to get out of here. I'll stop them; you guys get out of here."

"We can't leave you!" Hermione gasped, just thinking of what would happen if he was caught. Ron and Harry agreeing indefinitely.

Eric smiled as them, "Don't worry, they won't touch me. After all," he sighed, "I am a DES." 1

Eric jumped over the crates and walked around the corner.

"Eric!" Ron whispered urgently, popping his head up over the crate, only to be dragged back down.

"No, Eric is going to sacrifice himself for us to escape. We need to leave." Hermione said, her eyes tearing up.

"Let's go," Harry sighed, leading them back around the building. They saw a group of Hogwarts students. They joined them.

**12345 with Eric/Kurama 54321**

Eric jumped over the crate away from his friends, and walked to the nearest Death Eater.

"Take me to my father." He ordered it.

"Who do you think you are?" snarled the man behind the mask.

"Eric Riddle."

The man behind the mask gasped, then grabbed Eric's are and led him to the main square, straight to the largest of the cloaked people, and he only one without a mask.

Eric shook his arm free for the death eater and knelt on one knee before the snake-like man, "Father, greetings." He said clearly.

"Rissse, Child," hissed the man, "You have done well, is you cover compromissssed?"

"No, but, I will be assumed dead." Eric answered, standing up tall.

"Why then, have you come here?" snarled the man.

"To maintain my cover. I was with a group that wished to come fight you, if I was seen there are a few death eaters that would be thrilled to see me suffer. They would have blown my cover with them, oh, and speaking of my cover, the old man should be arriving any time now with all sorts of reinforcements. I should 'taken care of'" Eric grinned, making air quotes with is hands.

The man grinned evilly, "You really are my son." Then set his wand on the boy, "_crucio_!" Eric's screams rose above the background noise, echoing in the trees. He was under the curse for nearly two minutes when Dumbledore arrived.

"Let the boy go!" he ordered.

Voldemort complied, taking the spell off, leaving the boy unconscious and twitching on the ground at his feet.

"Well, Albus, you seem to be late." The man grinned evilly before disapprating. The Death Eaters followed suit.

Albus Dumbldore sighed, "Assess damages and casualties!" he yelled, running towards the fallen student. Rolling him over he saw the boy still was feeling the after pain of the curse he was subjected under. "Idiot boy!" he told him, summoning a stretcher and floating it after him.

**12345with Yusuke/Hiei/Kuwabara after attack54321**

"You know, Kurama's an idiot right now. I liked him better before he got all noble." Kuwabara said, leaning up against the wall of the pub they ducked into when the aurors arrived.

"Yeah, I agree. He never did anything like that for us," Yusuke whined.

Hiei shook his head, "There was something up. He was all to calm when he went up that thing. He had something up his sleeve."

"You got that too?" Yusuke asked.

"We should go help clean up," Kuwabara told them, walking out the front door. Hiei and Yusuke followed, the latter grudgingly.

**12345Harry/Ron/Hermione54321**

The trio had stood with some of the other older students, to protect the younger in their ever growing group. Professor McGonagall had come and told them to go to the carriages immediately. Before she left Harry, touched her arm, "Professor, we got separated from Eric in all the confusion, have you seen him?"

"I haven't yet, but if I do I'll tell him you asked for him," she said, a sad look in her eyes, before rushing off back into the village.

"C'mon," Ron said, the trio taking up the rear. The ride back to the castle was silent, almost foreboding.

They left the carriage and escorted the younger Gryffindors to their common room. They found Neville, Ginny and Dean there, watching the door eagerly.

"Ron!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around her brother, "I thought you where dead!"

"Gin, I'm fine, it's Eric… he did something stupid." Her brother trailed off.

"Got himself hurt doing something stupid? Seamus broke his arm trying to out of the tree he climbed before the attack, fell out he did." Dean grinned slightly, "He's down in the Hospital wing, but he'll be there a while, he's non-life threatening." Shaking his head he finished, "Some kid got himself crucio'd real bad; I didn't see much though before I was whisked out."

"What did you see? We heard someone scream just before it got quiet," Hermione asked.

Neville spoke up, "Crucio isn't the curse you want used on you for long…"

Dean shuddered at Neville's' cryptic response before saying, "It was a guy, around our age, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I could see the yellow on his robes, dark haired, and that's all I got." He frowned. "You think its Eric?"

Hermione nodded grimly, the group sitting at the couches near the fire, always glancing at the portrait hole whenever it opened, waiting to see if their friends came through it.

Professor McGonagall came through it with Seamus at midnight, a grim look on her face. Seamus scurried over, joining his friends, a frightened look on his face.

"You, by now, will have noticed a few missing among your numbers. Most will return to you come morning, but one may never." She began, "Everyone under fifth year, got to bed." The younger students complied. The second they where all up the stairs McGonagall set up a silencing charm then readdressed them, "Eric Riddle has been transferred to St. Mungos, for injuries in the attack. He may not be joining us for several months." She turned to leave, setting an envelope on the table beside the portrait hole, but stopped, turning to address them once more, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Hogsmeade, and all trips are cancelled until the duration." She left.

**12345**

-yawn- all done…

1: DES: **D**eath **E**aters **S**on not quite true, but comes into play next chapter or the one after that.


	16. Authors note

I think I was being rash in my previous decision to stop updating Thys Tyme, it'll still probably be months between chapters, but I cant let it go. Sorry to all who read the previous not, but this is how its going to be.


	17. The AN to end all ANs

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!

This is a good day for me (and maybe you too) as TT has been taken over by Kitten1011. I would love to update it for you guys like you want me to, but I haven't updated in years. I honestly do not remember enough about Yuyu Hakusho to write any of the characters without horrid OOCness and a complete lack of plot-following on my part.

So, im sorry to everyone who wanted it to be finished by me, but now its up to Kitten1011, so add her to your alerts.

Most apologies;

Kait1991


End file.
